


4P

by KOSALAZAR



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:54:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22208977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KOSALAZAR/pseuds/KOSALAZAR
Kudos: 7





	4P

「啊…嗯~星伊，快進來~」金容仙躺在練習室的桌上，文星伊脫去衞衣就趕忙上前將手指於入金容仙的蜜穴中。

經過前戲的洗禮，蜜穴上充滿著文星伊的唾液，令蜜穴閃著誘人的光。

兩根手指很容易就滑進去了「啊啊~很舒服啊~嗯~」金容仙感受著文星伊在身下的鼓搗，賣力地從緊緻的蜜穴中來往。

文星伊嘶咬著金容仙的耳垂，再滑到香膩的脖子，小舌調皮地舔舐著，再滑到迷人的鎖骨，啃咬著，折磨著。

金容仙手搭在文星肩膀上，隨著文星伊加快了手的速度，金容仙弓起腰抽搐起來，廣大的空間令水聲加倍擴大。

「來了…來了~不要停！」金容仙雙手拼命攬緊文星伊的頭，放在自己豐滿的胸上，細長的腿夾緊文星伊的纖腰，最後幾下臨門衝刺，文星伊加多一只手指「啊啊~好漲呀！」金容仙感受到下面倍增的擴大，伴著快感一起沖上腦袋上，文星伊使出力將金容仙推上雲端，呻吟聲如奏曲一樣在練習室余音裊裊。

快一點的時間，寂寥無聲的公司有一人在練習室門外向房內竊看著一片春光，橘長髪的女子扒在牆上，後面有一個及肩啡直髪的女子一手捉著橘髪女子放在身後的雙手，一手在蜜穴賣力著，橘髪女子仰著頭，口因快感情不自禁打開，眼咪著，淫靡的水聲和聲動梁塵的淫叫聲合起宛若一場表演，鏗鏘鐘聲配上悠揚歌聲，令人陶醉不堪。

丁輝人夾緊雙腿，阻止那暗湧，咬緊貝脣，這美好的畫面，多想替星伊歐膩撫慰冷落已久的玉峰，為容仙歐膩舔掉沿腿根流的蜜汁。可是這樣進去，不就表示自己在偷看嗎？

於是丁輝人伸手進內褲，輕輕的按壓那水意潺潺的小花穴，希望借此緩解慾望。同時緊咬下唇，不讓任何呻吟從朱唇貝齒間泄漏。

突然背後一隻手襲擊前胸，丁輝人慌忙失措的準備喊救命，卻被人捂著嘴巴。「我老遠就看到你了，輝。」熟悉而性感的低聲，讓丁輝人頓了頓。「惠真！你嚇壞我了！」

「小東西都濕了喔。」安惠真左手撫上丁輝人挺立的粉紅，右手伸到下身摩擦著敏感的小核。

參著泛濫的愛液，形成銷魂的撫摸。

丁輝人的大腿開始不受控的顫抖著，乘著此刻的鬆懈，安惠真送了指頭緊丁輝人，並且把呻吟用嘴唇給封起來。安惠真慢慢的加快速度，丁輝人的腳軟得厲害，一把倒在安惠真懷裡，就那麼剛好，安惠真頂一下，金容仙就有一下浪叫，聽得丁輝人臉更紅。

文星伊將金容仙的內褲塞進她的口中「還有職員在公司呢！」拍了一下金容仙胸部説。

文星伊跪在地上，將金容仙的水全部納於口中，舌頭快速地舔著嫣紅的小豆，令金容仙花枝亂顫，嚐到口中的潮濕，便拿出口中的內褲，將文星伊的手指放在自己口中，含著那蔥指，舌頭不忘挑逗指頭，甘甜得令人陶醉，宛若孩子嚐著一顆糖果，不捨吞下，細味其中，最重要的是能阻止她喊出愉悅的詩句。

高潮來襲，丁輝人抿著朱脣，倚著門上用手背摀著嘴巴「嗯…嗯嗯…啊！」潮水噴出，裡面的姐姐聽到淒厲的叫聲就不管一切沖出門。場面萬分尷尬，被安惠真脫得一件不剩的丁輝人，只剩內衣褲卻不整地掛在身上的安惠真，身上只掛著沾濕自己淫水的襯衣，兩顆挺立清晰可見的金容仙，衣服最完整，上身卻因少了件衞衣被吮吸得滿江紅的文星伊，寂靜的氣氛維持了幾秒，幾秒後，竹馬不約而同走入，把門鎖上。

練習室裡四人尷尬的面面相覷，不知道該從何解釋起。安惠真沒能抵抗著丁輝人誘人的身段，她無視旁邊的姐姐們溫柔的吻上丁輝人，兩條丁香小舌互相追逐奔跑。姐姐們看見妹妹們絕美動人的畫面，當然也不能輸，於是偌大的鏡子反射出四人充滿情慾的身影。

安惠真揉著丁輝人的雪乳，含著她的唇瓣，另一隻手飛象過河的在金容仙的柔軟上游走。文星伊也有樣學樣，一手撫慰著金容仙的花穴，另一手挑逗著丁輝人挺立的紅櫻。安惠真把丁輝人的玉足大大扳開，私密處一覽無遺。充血的豆子暴露在空氣中，讓人不禁伸手安撫。文星伊讓金容仙的雙腿呈M字張開，赤裸裸的視姦使金容仙臉蛋迅速攀上一股嫣紅。

拉普們讓二人清楚在鏡子裡看到自己的身影，金容仙連忙掩蓋雙眼，丁輝人緊閉雙眸。「看看你們濕成什麼樣？」安惠真魅惑的聲音使兩人猶如中了蠱，瞪大眸子看著鏡裡的自己：淫蕩而美麗。「好好看著我們如何讓你們舒服。」文星伊也補一句。安惠真修長的手指輕輕碰上那豆子，丁輝人全身顫抖了一下。「好敏感的小東西呢⋯」文星伊貪婪的看著丁輝人如玉般的高峰，在安惠真的挑逗下隨著身體顫抖而奔馳。她也不猶豫的順著金容仙細小的縫穴微微一按。「啊⋯」金容仙激動的拱起腰。「惠真、求求你，求求你不要玩⋯會難受⋯」丁輝人眸裡濕潤濕潤的，很是美麗。金容仙聽見隔壁的哭腔也禁不住哽咽：「星⋯想要⋯」文星伊對上安惠真滿是笑意的眼神，塞入一根手指，安惠真也一樣。「我們比賽，最快讓她們高潮的勝利。」安惠真勾起嘴角，一絲笑意從嘴角流出。「誰怕誰？」文星伊也勾起一樣的笑容。

這可難為了身下的兩位人兒。一波比一波更強的快感與小穴的漲滿感在腦海交織，編寫成悠揚樂聲，從口中洩出。「啊⋯不要了，那裏啊⋯」帶奶音的丁輝人與嗓門過大的金容仙，幾乎同時高潮。「這怎分出勝負啊？」文星伊柳眉微擰，溫柔的撫摸身下剛剛高潮的金容仙說。「對啊，我們都熟悉她們的敏感點⋯⋯」靈光一閃，安惠真與文星伊幾乎同時喊出：「交換伴侶！」

噢、又苦了天使賴。  
⠀  
安惠真色迷迷地打量著金容仙的玉體，凹凸有致的曼妙身軀沒有一絲贅肉，金容仙一臉嬌羞低著頭，高潮後身體的通紅映襯著臉上的緋紅，令人心起憐愛，安惠真一掌摑向金容仙碩大的胸上，即如波濤般顫動著，疼痛與快感一同衝上腦中，金容仙微咪眼睛，咬著朱脣，楚楚可憐地看著安惠真。安惠真一把捉著金容仙的頭髪，附在耳邊説「犯規的女人會有懲罰喔~」安惠真毫不留情地捏著金容仙的尖端「啊~~嗯~惠真吶不要，姐姐痛~」金容仙眼眶快擠出涙來，泛起一層水霧。  
⠀  
在文星伊那邊，她柔柔吻上丁輝人嫣紅的櫻唇，兩隻手手時而往上時而向下弄得丁輝人嬌喘連連。在花穴深處的清泉湧出，給丁輝人帶來別緻的快感。渾身發熱，像世上只有文星伊的手能降溫，主動的抓起對方的手在自己身上為非作歹。安惠真的是快速而直接的，文星伊的是溫柔而帶著滿滿的挑逗。  
⠀  
「喔？那惠真親下。」安惠真將頭湊在渾圓前，伸出小舌舔著那挺立，趁金容仙花枝亂顫之時，安惠真向下探到那紅櫻，食指不停挑逗著那小豆「啊啊啊~惠真吶」另一陣快感在腦海中橫衝直撞，洩出了一串淫蕩的叫聲，丁輝人在金容仙的跟前，她被文星伊從後面壓上，賣力地在小穴中鼓搗，丁輝人臉上一片潮紅，香汗沿著額邊流下，文星伊纖長的手指捏著丁輝人的脖頸，指旁的朱紅見證明著她們現今的灸熱。  
⠀  
丁輝人咪著美眸，嘴巴微張，口中漏出一聲聲如初春的露水滴下如此清脆，又如嚴夏中大自然的禮讚，動聽銷魂，深秋那瑟瑟秋風，渲染一陣朦朧，寒冬的紅梅，婀娜韻致，金容仙不禁湊上那香軟的脣瓣，溫柔的吮吸著，貪婪地索取那芬芳，一切呻吟聲化成柔情，與丁輝人軟膩的小舌共訴相思。  
⠀  
安惠真奮力將金容仙扯過去，安惠真將金容仙雪白的翹臀抬得老高，那滑嫩的質感真令人愛不釋手，安惠真將嘴到那泛濫的洞口中賣力舔著，花蜜都被收納在口中，安惠真魅惑地舔一舔脣邊的幾滴淫水，然後插進了那濕潤的花穴中，金容仙仰起頭喘著大氣，抬起屁股迎合著安惠真的抽插，斷斷續續地説「嗯~惠真再快點~啊姐姐要來了~」  
⠀  
安惠真伸手金容仙前胸，一下大一下小揉捏著那柔軟的高聳，一摸就知與丁輝人不同的大小，大力捏了幾下極富彈性的柔軟，安惠真樂來不停捏做不同的形狀，吻著金容仙光滑的背，手上的動作卻從不停止，還一點擰掐著山峰，令金容仙欲仙欲死。  
⠀  
文星伊帶著她獨有的溫柔霸道，硬要丁輝人迷亂的眸子看著自己。全身泛著表示動情的潮紅，文星伊在丁輝人鎖骨處啃咬，手上動作卻毫不停歇。時而攻擊挺立在空氣中寂寞的乳尖、時而讓對方咬上自己敏感的耳垂、時而張開腿好讓文星伊能多放一根指頭進來。  
⠀  
慾望續漸達到尖峰，金容仙自個揉捏著下面的櫻桃，玲瓏可愛，看著前方面的鏡子，金容仙跪在地上，花穴被安惠真肆意入侵，一身潮紅，香汗淋灕，為自己送上雲霄，手指賣力地揉搓小核「嗯啊~嗯…啊~」鏡子中極度淫蕩的樣子令金容仙十分羞恥，卻不忘手上的動作，安惠真在後快速地衝剌著，「啊啊啊~」小穴中噴出延綿不絕的淫水，濺到四人一身水，安惠真溫柔地吻著金容仙脖頸，與剛才紅著眼研磨金容仙的大相徑庭。  
⠀  
丁輝人比金容仙要晚一步高潮。在頂峰的那一刻，文星伊在她蜜穴中的手指用力往凸起的敏感處頂，另外的手往花蒂一夾。她感覺到蜜穴像要把她擠出去，一股暖流從深處把她的手指推出來。  
⠀  
安惠真看著自家小奶狗的媚樣，衝文星伊笑了笑：「歐膩你輸了，乖乖躺在我身下高潮一次。」  
⠀  
「對啊對啊。」丁輝人氣也不喘一下就接話。  
三條黑線在文星伊額邊滑落。  
⠀  
安惠真沒給文星伊任何思考的空間，就把她身上掛著的胸罩與運動短褲扯掉，右手迫不及待攀上文星伊的胸部，任意揉搓著。左手慢慢的往下探，這才發現她身下水成河成海。  
⠀  
金容仙見丁輝人沒有多餘的體力，悄悄往她的方向靠。趁她不在意的時候，用嘴叼起一邊的乳尖，舌頭圍著屹立打轉。「歐膩你在幹嘛！」丁輝人一聲驚呼下卻變成媚惑的呻吟。金容仙沒答話，她又怎麼會放過這個大好機會呢。結果卻被丁輝人搶先一步接觸下身剛洩的穴口，惹得金容仙一個觸電般的抖了幾下。看向文星伊想求救，卻發現對方也只是個泥菩薩。  
⠀  
安惠真霸道的直接進入文星伊的口腔裡把四處都逛了一個圈，最後吸吮著她的香舌不放。左手沒入一根指頭。穴口緊閉，彷彿不歡迎安惠真的入侵。安惠真右手在文星伊的乳尖上重重一捏，下身軟了下來，沒力夾緊。安惠真乘機會沒入一根指頭。內壁緊緊吸住安惠真的手指，想動也難。  
⠀  
金容仙與丁輝人則呈69式，丁輝人在上、金容仙在下。丁輝人不斷觸碰著敏感的陰蒂，並用手指刺激穴口，惹得金容仙嬌喘連連。手上的動作開始慢下來，卻被丁輝人輕拍屁股示意繼續。  
⠀  
整個練習室淫靡不堪，充滿著情慾的味道。  
想也不用想都知道第二天的練習室地板滿是水。  
⠀  
「沒辦法啊，誰叫練習室的冷氣機滴水啊。」這是媽媽木一致的回答。  
⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
Fin


End file.
